The present invention relates to a lighting fixture and, more particularly, to a lighting fixture having a wiring opening with a boss adapted to receive a cover.
Lighting fixtures of the type to which the present invention relates typically comprise a back housing of a generally flat, generally rectangular shape and a front housing of a five sided, box-like shape having an open face mounted to the rear housing. Depending on the desired type of installation, the electrical wires enter the lighting fixture in one of two ways. When the lighting fixture is to be mounted to a pole or a wiring box and separate wires are present to supply the lighting fixture, these wires enter the fixture through a wiring opening in the rear face of the back housing. When the lighting fixture is to be mounted flush to a wall and the electrical wires are brought to the fixture by a conduit, the conduit itself will enter the fixture through an opening in the bottom of the back housing. Such choice of assemblies requires two different back housings to be available, one of which would accommodate separate wires through the wiring opening cover and one of which would close the opening and yet accommodate the wires from a conduit through a bottom opening in the back housing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a lighting fixture capable of receiving either a separate wire or a conduit electrical supply.